


Paint My World with Rainbows

by lalimay



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalimay/pseuds/lalimay
Summary: In which Taehyung is quite persistent when it comes to wooing and Wheein doesn't really trust strangers. But deep down, for whatever reason, she wanted to trust him...should she take a risk for once?





	Paint My World with Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This fic is inspired by MAMAMOO's Azegag MV and the gallery scene in "The Good Wife" Korean version. And yes, I borrowed some of the dialogues too, but I tried to put my spin on it, hope it's not too out of place.
> 
> Also, I'm surprised that there are people who ship them too like I do :) I know they don't interact much, but BTS and MAMAMOO are my favorites right now and I just thought visual-wise they look cute together. I have some ideas for more BangtanMAMOO pairings, but I don't know when I could write it...this fic took me almost a month to finish in between my time, but hopefully I could write them soon. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The clock stroke 5PM and made a noisy banging sound; it’s time for the employees to go home. The squeaks of office chairs wheel and papers colliding with each other could be heard throughout the room. Wheein loudly sighed as she stood up from her seat. She just needed to arrange the documents for tomorrow’s presentation that she had finished typing earlier into one neat pile on her desk and she’s done for the day. As she put the documents together, a voice called.

“Manager-nim, are you okay?”

She turned her head to find her subordinate, Solar, worriedly looking at her outside Wheein’s cubicle wall.

“I’m fine unnie, just a little tired, that’s all.” She responded, slightly wincing at the way she sounded not convincing at all.

“Honestly, you look terrible at lunch and you also look terrible right now. Those pile of documents must be the culprit. I don’t blame you though, ever since our company merged with Big Hit & Source Music, our workloads multiplied by hundreds. But stingy higher ups refuse to hire more people, uuuugh, I can’t…” The pink haired woman bluntly stated. Wheein wanted to protest that she’s fine and also engaged in trash talking the company with Solar, but truthfully, she did feel terrible and much drained at that moment, so she just agreed in silence.

“I’m going out with Moonbyul and Hwasa to the new café around the block to blow off some steam, do you want join us? I heard the café specialized in making latte art, and, wait for it…booze coffees! I don’t know what the hell that is or what it would taste like, but doesn’t that sound amazing? Obviously we adore alcohol, but if you don’t want to get wasted tonight, you can always go for a good ol’ coffee. I vaguely remembered you said you like latte, so good drinks and good companies might pick your mood up~?” Solar excitedly persuaded while smiling warmly at her.

Wheein slowly shook her head. “Thank you unnie, but I have to pass this time, I already got plans for tonight.”

Solar humorously puffed her cheeks to express her disappointment. “Awww… I was hoping for full blown girls’ night out, we haven’t hung out in a long time.”

The smaller woman giggled as she finished arranging her documents and put her belongings to her purse. “Next time, unnie, I promise.” She paused to check her watch. “Oh, I think I have to get going. Bye unnie, have fun with the girls!” Wheein waved her hand as she dashed through Solar.

“You too!” cried Solar from afar.

 

-oOo-

Wheein loved arts.

She has interest in art in general ever since she was a little girl, but paintings and drawings always hold a special place in her heart. She used to draw or doodled on her school books, but ever since she started working, she found it difficult to draw as she pleased because she often already drained out from her work before she could pick up a pencil and a paper. She didn’t want to feel disconnected from what made her happy, so she opted for the art appreciation route; she started to go to art galleries. Ever since she got promoted after the company merger, she went there more often and also regularly. Looking at paintings soothes her, it’s like a therapeutic experience. It also gave her a bit of downtime and allowed her to get lost in her mind while interpreting the paintings she observed.

The light brown haired girl strolled into the gallery after fighting an immense rain that suddenly fell when she’s halfway there. She stopped herself in front of a fairly big and long painting. It was so long, the gallery was putting separators and sign stickers on the floor for the best position to observe the painting. Since there weren’t many people in weekday nights in the gallery, she moved her heels towards the sticker on the center and tried her best to read the painting’s title and descriptions. Then she began to observe the painting in detail, her mind started to wander around, forming many opinions and interpretations in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noisy sound of clacking shoes stepping closer to her direction. Wheein assumed that the shoe owner was a male because the sound was heavier than women’s heels. She took a peek on the corner of her eyes without moving her head, and she was right, now a man was standing beside her. He looked at the painting with curious eyes, and overly curious body language, if Wheein may say. In the span of five seconds, he managed to hunch his back to move his head forward over the separator and then retracted to his original position. He did it several times, and honestly it slightly annoyed her.

Wheein leaned over to him, eyes still glued on the painting. “Please wait a bit, I’ll give you this spot after I appreciate the painting a little bit more.”

The man also leaned over to her. “And why would you do that?” he asked, sounds genuinely surprised.

Wheein turned her head, and as if he’s mirroring her, he turned his head too. Suddenly looking at each other didn’t startle Wheein in general, she sometimes rose to meet her superiors’ eyes when discussing important projects in the office, but this time was definitely the exception. She wasn’t prepared on how handsome the young man was; big eyes full of somewhat childish curiosity behind the black round framed glasses, smooth sun kissed skin and perfect profile. She could feel her breath hitched at the sight.

“This, uh…this spot is the best if you want to observe the painting better.” She finally managed to say as she pointed to the sticker below her black high heels, then she moved her index finger towards the painting. “You can also see the painter’s signature from here, if you’re interested in observing whether it was authentic or not. The lighting also made it quite clear to see.”

The young man fixed his glasses and let out an impressed exclamation. “Ah…then I guess I should see it too.”

Wheein subtly nodded and took three steps to the right, giving him the space he needed. As she started to observe the painting again, the man spoke, “Sorry, but where should I look for the signature?”

“Try looking at the sea.” She responded.

“…which one is the sea?” he asked again.

At this point, Wheein wanted to be annoyed, but the man seemed genuinely confused. Also, to be fair, the painting was indeed kind of confusing with all the uneven lines and crashing colors. “There.” She pointed from where she stood.

The brown haired man slowly traced the direction she pointed, and let out another, “Ooooh…” albeit not as excited as the first one. Then he steadily moved closer to Wheein, which baffled her immensely.

 _Well, this is awkward_. Wheein cleared her throat. “You can’t see the signature well from here, the previous spot you stood on is the best.”

“I know. I just want to hear your voice more.” He nonchalantly replied with a lower tone than his original deep voice, looking at her with the same curiosity as when he observed the painting.

The brown haired girl’s heart jumped a little. At the same time, she couldn’t help but wincing her eyes. Was he… _flirting_ with her? “Are you using that voice on purpose?” she shot back with the same nonchalant attitude, trying her best not to show that what he did had an effect on her.

The man hummed teasingly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if that’s what you consider attractive then, good. I do want to appear charming to the lady I just met in the art gallery.” He eventually smiled.

Her eyes widened at his response. She wasn’t sure if this man was just too honest or too confident for his own good. “Well, one thing for sure, I applaud your honesty. As to what I consider attractive…what you’re doing right now is what I deemed as a bonus, definitely not my biggest reason to be attracted to someone.”

The man nodded his head several times. “So, care to share what you consider attractive in a potential partner?” he continued. “Preferably over dinner.”

Now Wheein was completely amused. Her eyebrows knitted, mouth involuntarily opened wide. “Did you just ask me out on a date?”

“Yes.” He answered with an unshaken confidence.

“What if I said no?”

“I’d suggest we grab a drink at the café downstairs. My treat, of course.”

He’s quite persistent...while some might find this endearing, she wasn’t one of them. “What if I also said no?”

“Well then, I’d respect your decision and wouldn’t bother you anymore.”

Wheein chuckled. She legitimately thought he would pester her until she said yes, but admittedly this was better, he respected others’ consent. “I must say, I’m intrigued. Okay, drink at the café it is.”

The man’s eyes light up as he flashed his boxy smile. “Awesome! Do you still want to admire the paintings here or shall we head to the café now?”

  
“I guess I could use a drink right now. Lead the way, sire.” She playfully smiled back.

-oOo-

The man ordered two tall lattes and brought them up to their table. “Now that we’re comfortable enough, let me introduce myself. I’m Kim Taehyung, and you are?”

“Jung Wheein.” She responded.

Taehyung sipped his latte. “Do you come here often?”

“I guess you could say that. I love looking at paintings, they calmed me when I’d have a big moment the next day or when I’m very much drained after work.” She answered.

“They…calmed and recharged you? How so? You looked pretty tense when I approached you earlier.”

“Oh, was I? I must have been too caught up in my thoughts.” Wheein giggled. “It’s not that I can check my face when I’m focused on appreciating the paintings. But believe me, I was calm, at least on the inside.” She continued as she sipped her drink.

“Fair enough.” He giggled along. “So I’m guessing you’re going to have a big moment tomorrow?”

Wheein put down her drink onto the table, making a soft clinking sound. “That, and I’m also feeling drained right now. I guess it’s from the agitation for the big moment. Tomorrow I’ll be presenting in front of my company’s new board of directors whom I never met before, but my bosses won’t even give out their name, can you believe that? But oh well, there’s a first time for everything, right? Maybe this would be a good experience for me.” She lightly smiled, a small blush slowly dusting her cheeks, but then her smile faded when she realized something. “Oh my, forgive me for boring you with my work ramblings.”

“It’s okay, on the contrary, I find it fascinating.” Taehyung assured her as he smiled wide.

Wheein snickered when she saw his smile, he’s totally adorable. “Aren’t you a charmer? Well, enough about me, how about you Taehyung-ssi? Do you come here often?”

“Well...you can say this is my first time since middle school.” He said, a lace of childish confidence could be heard in his voice.

“Oh, are you here for work then? What do you do?”

The brown haired man chuckled. “Those answers are reserved for dinner only.”

Wheein tilted her head, bewildered. “Taehyung-ssi, no offense, your secretive attitude is intriguing at first, but this time it just comes off as suspicious.” She paused. “Are you afraid I won’t go out with you if I find out more about you? Or…did you commit a crime?”

Taehyung widened his eyes at first, seemed genuinely amused at Wheein’s fire response. He chuckled again. “Not mincing any words, I see. No offense taken, you do have a point. I’ll tell you the reason later, but answer my invitation first.” He put down his latte on the table and leaned closer to Wheein across the table. “Let’s have dinner together.”

Stubborn man, she mentally noted. Wheein shook her head. “I stand by my statement. But…” Wheein mirrored Taehyung, now leaning closer and went down to his eye level. “I’ll give you my answer after you tell me why you’re in this gallery, and what your occupation is.”

The young man sighed in defeat as he leaned back to his seat. Wheein followed suit. “Ah…it’s an unfortunate. But, okay, I guess I’ll tell you why I’m in this gallery first. My friend is a painter, and his paintings are displayed here. I couldn’t make it to his opening night last Saturday, so I’m here now to take some proof shots and send it to him, before he jokingly accused me for bailing out on him again.” He giggled.

“Oh, which paintings are your friend’s?”

“The one where I went up to you is one of them.”

Wheein gasped and brought her hands to her mouth then she clasped it together. “You…you’re friends with SUGA?” He nodded a couple of times, which was enough to excite her. “Oh my goodness, I participated in his open discourse session once and boy, he went deep with his works. I didn’t get a chance to strike a conversation with him that day, but if you’re willing, would you please tell him that many people love his works and to never stop painting? A man of his talent shouldn’t be hidden, the whole world needs to know him!”

Taehyung laughed. “Alright, I will tell Yoongi-hyu—I mean, SUGA-ssi.” Wheein thanked him with a big smile. Not going to lie, he could feel his heart melted. “It’s really cute how passionate you are about paintings. Do you paint too, Wheein-ssi?”

“No, but I doodled on papers a lot. I’d love to learn painting if I have enough time though.” She replied and took a sip of her latte. “So, Taehyung-ssi, what do you do? As in, your occupation?”

“Darn it, I can’t distract you from anything once you’ve set your mind on it, can I?” he playfully said. Taehyung reached out on his suits’ pocket and drew out a name card, setting it onto their table. “This is what I do.”

 

**BIG HIT CORPORATION**

**TAE HYUNG KIM**

**Board of Directors**

**010-xxx-160-xxx**

**soonshim@bighitcorp.com**

The wavy haired girl gasped at the card. “Oh my…you're my company's new board director...I’m really sorry for my impudence earlier.” she quickly bowed.

Taehyung let out a long sigh. “I know you’d be like this, this is why I don’t want to tell you yet...but please don’t be sorry, you’re just being realistic. For all you know, I might be a criminal who wanted to kidnap you or something.” He paused, realizing what he just said might be interpreted literally. “N-not that I am a kidnapper, nope, noooo…I would never do something like that to a lady I’m interested in!” he quickly continued.

Wheein honestly didn’t know how to respond at that moment so she just stared at him, baffled.

The brown haired man nervously resumed, breaking the pregnant silence between them. “Ummm…at least you have met one of your new board of directors?” he remarked as he restlessly laughed, lifted his hands up in the air and continued in a very doubtful tone “Yay~? Aaah, who am I kidding, this isn’t working at all! I already blew my chance!” Taehyung wailed as he covered his reddened face with his now shaking hands.

Seeing Taehyung changed drastically from the cool guy to a flustered, red-faced mess actually made Wheein laugh. She wanted to guffaw so hard until tears were coming out, but she tried her best to stifle it to keep a little bit of Taehyung’s dignity. “Taehyung-ssi, it’s fi—”

“I-I…I understand if you find me off putting after this, I’m…I’m…”

“Taehyung-ssi.” Wheein reached out to hold his trembling hands. “It’s fine.”

His eyes jerked open at the sudden skinship. “A-ah…thank you.” he paused a little bit, face gradually became redder. “H-hands…” he shyly spoke.

Realizing he might feel uncomfortable with the sudden skinship, Wheein swiftly let go. “Oh goodness…I’m so sorry.”

Both people hung their head low, clearly too embarrassed to face each other at the moment, accompanied by a long moment of silence.

“A-about the dinner invitation…” Wheein finally broke the silence. Taehyung’s ears perked. “I did say I will give my answer after you answer yours, but umm… could you, could you give me some time? Since you’re technically my higher ups, I need to think more about this…”

Taehyung felt a little pang on his heart when Wheein said that, but he comprehended. “I understand. You can answer me anytime you want, just text me to the number on the name card.”

“I will.” Wheein stood up from her seat and bowed to him again. “Thank you, Taehyung-ssi, despite what happened today, I actually had a great time.” She paused. “Well…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the board room. I’m looking forward to have a wonderful meeting with you and the rest of the higher-ups.” Wheein stuck out her hand for a handshake.

The young man reluctantly shook her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Wheein-ssi. Also, I know you won’t need this, but…good luck.”

Wheein giggled. “To be honest, that’s exactly what I need right now, thank you very much. Well then, have a good day, Taehyung-ssi.”

She walked towards the gallery's front door and was just about to run through the rain when Taehyung called her name. “Wheein-ssi! Wheein-ssi, wait!” As he caught up and panting, he extended an umbrella to her. “I noticed your clothes were kind of wet when you looked at the painting, so I figured you don’t have an umbrella. Here, use this small umbrella, it’s still raining outside.” He paused again, then flailed his hands. “N-not that I saw through your top, nooo!”

Wheein just smiled reassuringly to calm him down. “Taehyung-ssi, to be completely honest, you don’t have to explain yourself. When you do, it gave me the impression that you did do that.”

“Oh…okay…right…” He obediently said. Wheein swore she saw imaginary puppy ears coming out from his head when he said that.

“Do you have one for yourself, Taehyung-ssi? The rain might last all night. Or do you have a chaperone to pick you up?”

“Oh me? You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine.” He said as he held his thumb up.

Wheein giggled as she opened the umbrella. “Alright then, I’ll return this tomorrow at the meeting. Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you when there won’t be many people in the office, we know how workplace gossip travel fast. Thank you very much, Taehyung-ssi. Have a good day.”

-oOo- 

The presentation day finally came, but Taehyung was nowhere to be found. Usually, if a member of a meeting was missing, Wheein just brushed it off since there would be a proxy for them, and usually the one who was in charge of recapping the meeting would send the summary of it to the whole board members anyway. She felt a sudden nervous rush kicking in and started clasp-unclasped her fingers. As she did that, she couldn’t help but wonder if something happened to him…in an environment full of faces of strangers, she just thought it would be nice to see someone familiar, although Taehyung’s case was debatable considering she only knew him for a day, but the point still stands. Maybe she should text him later.

“Wheein-ssi, we’re ready for you.” One of the higher ups called. Wheein nodded and entered the meeting room.

-oOo-

The meeting was really long…it lasted longer than Wheein thought. But it went quite well. There were a few things she thought she could’ve done better, but oh well, what’s done was done. Taehyung was still missing in action though, but she quickly brushed off this thought since she needed to type another follow up reports of the meeting. After much, much typing that felt like eternity, she peeked at her desk clock; almost 5PM. She clicked the ‘save’ button and immediately slouched on her work chair to enjoy a little break before the day was officially over.

A few seconds in, she heard the big clock clinking. Wheein could feel herself smiling so wide in reflex, but then she remembered Taehyung. She fixed her posture and reached out for her phone. She contemplated for a while, but then decided to text him anyway. Good thing she had saved his number.

 **To: Taehyung-ssi**  
_'Good evening, Taehyung-ssi, this is Jung Wheein. I’m really sorry if this come off as presumptuous, but I can’t help but wonder why you weren’t at the meeting today? Did something happen? Are you okay? Also, might not be the right time to ask this, but before I forgot, how do I return your umbrella?'_

She sent the text and waited for five minutes, but it hasn’t been read so far. Maybe Taehyung was still busy…Wheein hummed to herself. She locked her phone and readied herself to go home.

 

-oOo- 

Wheein was just getting out of the shower when her phone rang a short ringtone. She hurriedly run and eagerly swiped her phone.

 **From: Taehyung-ssi**  
_‘Good evening, Wheein-ssi. I’m really sorry for the late reply, I was down with a cold so I missed the board meeting, but I think I’m better now though. I heard from Hoseok-hyung and Jimin that you aced the presentation, Bang PD also sang praises about you for being so thorough with your points, I’m really happy for you. :) As for the umbrella, do you mind if you bring it to this address tomorrow night at 8PM? I have a few things to take care of before that, so might as well just meet me there._

  
_*Google Location screenshot*’_

She was just about to reply when another text came.

 **From: Taehyung-ssi** _  
‘That is, if you don’t mind and you’re willing to. If not, you can return it to me anytime.’_

Wheein let the text sit for a while. She still wasn’t sure if meeting a person she only knew for one day would be a good idea, but…so far Taehyung didn’t make her uncomfortable. Sure, he’s persistent, but he knew when to draw the line.

She pressed her lips together and decided to take a gamble. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

_**To: Taehyung-ssi**  
_‘Okay. I’ll meet you there tomorrow night.’_ _

Two seconds after she send the text, Wheein heard a soft ‘ding’.

 **From: Taehyung-ssi**  
_‘GRATE!’_  
_‘*Great’_  
_‘Sorry for the typo & the capslock’_  
_‘See you tomorrow, Wheein-ssi! [happy dancing emoji]’_

The brown haired girl giggled at the last text. “What’s with that emoji, hahaha…” she mumbled. _Cute_.

-oOo-

The next day, after work, Wheein quickly made her way to the location Taehyung sent her, she even running a little because she didn’t want to be late. She got lost a couple times in the subways, but thanks to the kind people who helped her with directions, she finally arrived.

 _A…restaurant? Weird…but it seems pretty high end, maybe he was meeting with another business person? Oh well, let’s find Taehyung first_. She walked into the receptionist and asked for a Kim Taehyung, which was met with a beam from the receptionist.

“Ah, are you Miss Jung Wheein?”

Wheein nodded.

“Oh, welcome, welcome! I’ll show the way to your table.”

 _Table?_ “Sir, I didn’t book a table, I’m just here to return something to Kim Taehyung-ssi.”

“Right, right. Follow me!” he ignored her, but still with the same excitement in his voice.

Wheein was perplexed, but she eventually followed him in hope to find Taehyung. The receptionist walked into the deep part of the restaurant and directed her to what it seems like the Korean styled VIP room, it has sliding doors, currently closed.

“Here, Miss Jung Wheein. Mr. Kim Taehyung is inside.”

“O-oh…thank you, Sir.” Wheein bowed a little to the receptionist and proceed to carefully slide the door. “Sorry for interrupt—”

“WHEEIN-SSI, YOU CAME!” Taehyung screamed as he donned a big smile. Realizing he’s being too loud, he lowered his voice. “Ah, I mean…you came. Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

She couldn’t help but giggled. “Good evening, Taehyung-ssi.” Wheein replied as she seated herself on top of a fluffy pillow. “I was about to ask how are you doing, but hearing you scream earlier, it seems your cold has completely gone away. I’m happy for you too.” She continued. “Have you finished your business prior to my arrival? If not then, I won’t take too much of your time...” She reached for her purse and searching for the umbrella.

“Wheein-ssi, you don’t have to give it to me right now.” He almost stammered while shaking his hands in front of her. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, but thank you. I don’t think I’m going to eat here, I can’t afford it.” She said, still searching for the umbrella in her purse. She occasionally glanced at Taehyung to give him a sign that he was not ignored.

“I’ll pay, of course!”

“No, no it’s oka—” her words come into a halt as she stopped searching for the umbrella. She lifted her head and started to scan the table and the whole room. The table was perfectly clean, no unfinished plates or any indication that there were other people in the room before her. Her eyes eventually went to Taehyung, who currently donned a smirk.

 _Kim Taehyung, you smart motherpumpkin._ “You didn’t actually have the prior engagement like you told me, did you?”

Keeping his smirk, Taehyung shook his head in confidence.

A long silence came between them, then Wheein burst out in laughter. “Oh my goodness…okay Kim Taehyung-ssi, you won.” She responded in between her laughs. “You’re unbelievable. But that’s not a bad thing. Whatever you planned, it works.”

Taehyung now sighed in relief. “Not going to lie, I was really nervous when you didn’t say anything earlier. I was nervous too when I decided to approach you at the gallery. Actually...that was not the first time I saw you. I visited the company several of times and I always find you on the same spot with your friends, but you always went back to work on last minute before the resting time was completely over, so I was intrigued and asked around about you. I...didn't have a courage to approach you back then, but when I saw you at the gallery, I figured it must be a sign. I just have to talk to you.” He smiled.

Wheein was stunned. "Oh...well, now that I think of it...it makes sense how you seem to know me before I ask you those questions..."

Taehyung just chuckled. “Okay! Since I think we have cleared up some things, can we get into our dinner date now? We could ask more questions to each other while we eat.” he said with a big smile.

“I’d love to, but can we go dutch?”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, this is my treat!” Wheein was about to retort when Taehyung cut. “No buts!”

She gave up. “Okay…but if this dinner date works for both of us, next time, it’s my treat. Deal?”

“Deal.”

And they did go on a second date with Wheein paying for it. The umbrella was useful once again, this time it covered the two of them underneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this one. I was planning to add some more after the end scene, but I think it would drag the fic too much. Yep...need to learn more about writing in general, and English too since it's not my first language, lol. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading, all kinds of feedbacks are highly welcomed! :D


End file.
